


I Don't Want to Think

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, Dominant, M/M, Oral Sex, Submission, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“What do you want to do tonight?” you asked, wondering if there was anything you could do for your boyfriend. After three years together, you knew what might help, but you didn’t want to be presumptuous, so you wanted him to say what he needed. He’d had a particularly difficult case that left him feeling for some steadiness in the world. It was one of those cases that truly made him question humanity - more so than others.

Spencer walked into your arms. You were only an inch taller than he was, but he fit perfectly into your chest. “I don’t wanna think,” he said, his voice muffled by the cotton of your sweater. As a professor, you didn’t really have to “take control” at work, he did, so when you were alone, you both enjoyed switching up the roles. “Can you help me not think?” he asked. “Just tell me what to do. I don’t want to think about anything.”

Turning around, you pulled him toward the bedroom, gently taking off his clothes and your own. When he was like this, he didn’t want to think about anything - he wanted to go blank, so you’d take care of everything, from the undressing to your orgasm to his. It was all on you - and most times, you enjoyed it that way.

“Knees,” you said, biting his lower lip and pushing slightly on his shoulders. His gaze lingered on yours as he dropped to the ground and unzipped your pants, releasing you from the constraints of your boxers. “Open your mouth,” he groaned, as his hand traveled up and down the length of you. He did as you said, looking up at you as you placed your cock in his mouth and watched him wrap his lips around the tip.

Steadying his head by tangling your hands in hair, you moved tentatively at first, ensuring that this was truly what he wanted and not something he was doing just for your sake; this kind of relationship didn’t work if it wasn’t for the mutual benefit of both parties, so you always wanted to make sure, even after three years together.

Silently, he answered your question by pushing himself further onto you, popping off of you each time he pulled away. With his go-ahead, you steadied him again, pushing in and out, reveling in the sounds he was making. You began to lose yourself, the feel of his mouth nearly enough to push you over the brink. “Hands,” you said, “Use your hands.”

As you’d asked, he lifted up both of his hands, stroking down the length of you with both hands before allowing his mouth to follow. Just minutes later, you were coming; with your orgasm achieved, it was time to focus on him. You reached for his hand, pulling him up from the floor and tasting yourself on his tongue before ordering him to lie down on the bed - you could tell it was your mouth he wanted right now.

“Ah,” he gasped almost immediately upon feeling your mouth around him. “Oh my god, Y/N,” he groaned. “I’m sorry, this isn’t going to be long.” You chuckled around him, knowing a trick or two that might postpone the inevitable and allow him a more extended release. While he was lying down on the bed, you kneeled in front of him, using every trick you knew to bring him to near release over and over again without letting him fall over the edge.

You started by bobbing up and down on the tip, like he’d done for you. The gasps and groans you elicited were music to your ears. Next, you flattened your tongue, running it up and around his length repeatedly. With another moan, his head rolled back and he grabbed at the blanket underneath him. Just as he was about to come, you lightly squeeze his shaft in between your thumb and forefinger. “Oh, fuck,” Spencer moaned, knowing exactly what it was that you were doing. Apparently, after nearly coming about five times, he just wanted the release, so you let go, continuing with a light suction that was always guaranteed to make him come. “Fuck,” he groaned, as his back arched slightly off the bed. “Dammit, that was necessary.”

You laughed as you kissed your way up his body, coming to lay next to him while lightly stroking his sensitive shaft. “That’s what I thought,” you laughed into his ear. “But I’m glad it works out for both of us. You like being told what to do and I like telling you what to do. It just works.”

“Yea, it does,” he said, pulling you on top of him. “Keep telling me what to do…please.”


End file.
